La realidad es un secreto
by ww.HikARu.ww
Summary: Vivo en un mundo asechado por una realidad a la que no le caigo bien...yo le vendi mi alma a un demonio...por ella...este es un odio nacido de el amor, este es un amor nacido de un odio...El amor es inecesario...soy un pecador, soy un traidor...HitsuKarin
1. Yo soy un traidor

_**Holi!! bueno este es mi primer fic largo, y acerca de mi pareja favorita, por fa denle una oportunidad, voy a trabajar mucho en el.**_

_**disclaimer: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen ( que mas quisiera) pertenecen al super cool Tite Kubo.**_

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_...pensamientos de un personaje..._

_- dialogo de un personaje. _

_//////////cambio de lugar//////////_

* * *

** La realidad es un secreto.**

** Capitulo 1: Yo soy un traidor.**

…_Mi habitación es fria…muy fria… pero hay un frio mucho peor…_

…_traidor…_

Un año…había trascurrido un año; vivía asechado por una realidad a la que él parecía no agradarle, solo podía soñar, pero los sueños son solo reflexiones internas, manifestaciones de sus deseos y sentimientos.

…_Son solo ilusiones_…

Un año hacia ya desde que traiciono a los suyos, y todo por ella… él vendió su alma a un demonio para salvar a su Karin…mas bien, solo Karin, después de todo ella lo engaño con otro a quien gracias a dios no conocía. Pero no importo igual vendió su alma.

Ahora era mucho mas frío, los sentimientos le causaron problemas y él solo se deshizo de ellos, salvo el odio, a este lo guardaría en su alma.

… _Solo necesito odiar_…

Giro los ojos hacia la puerta de su habitación, entre la oscuridades distinguía vagamente la silueta de alguien, esta persona dio un par de pasos delante, y la tenue luz de la luna revelo que era Luppi.

Aizen-sama te solicita- Resonó la molesta voz de la chica por la habitación.

…_Aizen…_

Toushiro permaneció inmutable hasta la partida de Luppi, luego se levanto de mala gana y se dispuso ir hasta donde Aizen se encontraba.

Toushiro vestía de manera diferente, llevaba un abrigo muy largo. Pantalón camisa y guantes de cuero, todo color negro.

Este año le hizo cambiar mucho, físicamente había crecido muy notablemente, ahora parecía de 16 años. Luego de un rato logro llegar con Aizen.

Me llamo usted, _amo_.- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a el.

Si, así es… tengo una misión para ti, quiero que robes unos papeles de el seireitei, ahora mismo.

…_.Maldito…_

-bien- espero a que le explicaran que debía robar y partió.

…._Ahora ella es la teniente de el 8vo escuadrón…Karin_…

Se escabullo sigilosamente por el Seireitei, sabia que si iba por ciertas calles no le encontrarían.

Camino hasta llegar a las entradas de los cuarteles del 10mo escuadrón.

…. _Un año y aun no tiene capitán…Matsumoto_…

Matsumoto Rangiku, fue exiliada y considerada demente, injustamente, todo a causa de Aizen solo para que no hablara mas de lo necesario, Aizen sabia que si ella decía más de la cuenta todo lo que había planeado se desmoronaría.

_…Todo es mi culpa_…

Camino aún mas, escucho unos sollozos y una voz.

-Shiro-chan…por…¿Por qué?....todos se van-Resonó entre las calles vacías.

Llego a oler un fuerte olor a sake, y reconoció esa voz era…Momo Hinamori.

Se acerco en silencio, la observo, estaba tirada en el suelo, con una botella de sake en las manos; ahora recordaba que Aizen le comento que Momo se había hundido en el alcoholismo, pero creyó que lo decía para molestarlo, como siempre.

….._Momo_…..

Alguien quería darle una lección, seguramente era la misma realidad que le celosa le arrebato la felicidad que tenia con su amada Karin.

…._Karin….nunca lo sabrás_….

Debía cumplir su misión antes de que se compadeciera de los males de aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron de su lado.

Se escucharon unos pasos, una voz….

-To…shi…ro- Él se dio vuelta al reconocer esa voz, era Karin.- ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir aquí?...yo…voy …a… matarte.

Ella ahora lo odiaba, pues pensaba que él había atacado de sorpresa a Ichigo que era capitán del 8vo escuadrón. Por ahora Ichigo se encontraba en estado de coma profundo.

Resuena entre el silencio, rayo (雷)-Karin muy enojada libero su bankai.

Vuela por los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru- Toushiro con toda la calma hizo lo mismo.

-Vas a caer…- le dijo Karin que estaba aun mas enojada- Traidor.

…._Yo soy un traidor_….

-Yo te amo Toushiro, pero…tu me traicionas, te vas y trtas de matar no solo a mi hermano sino a todos.

El permanecía inmutable.

…._La traidora eres tu….._

…_.Yo le eh vendido mi alma a un demonio, por ti y tu , me engañaste…_

si ella supiera, si la realidad de sus actos no fuera un oscuro secreto. Karin ataco, y él solo se defendio.

-¿Por que no me dices nada?- Pregunto Karin.

-¿Que podria yo decirte? tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.-Contesto él secamente.

-Por contrario, hay mucho que decir...mucho que preguntar y mucho que responder.

- Preguntas...¿ Dices que soy un traidor?... pero tu no eres mejor, tu tambien me traicionaste- Dijo el algo molesto.

- Toushiro, yo jamas te engañe, te lo juro, no se de que hablas.-Respondio ella.

..... _Me gustaria poder creerte_....

Se hizo el silencio, se dispusieron a seguir luchando irracionalmente. él queria parar y ella queria hablar, pero la violencia tiene la costumbre de no darle paso a la tolerancia. Se lastimaron, estaban agotados.

...._Mi mision..._

Se las arreglo para escaparse de Karin, y robar los documentos encargados, los leyo, en ellos se encontraba la ubicacion de Matsumoto.

.... _¿Para que Aizen quiere esto?....¿a caso Gin quiere acosar a Matsumoto?...._

_ ....¿Como estara Matsumoto?...._

//////////////En algun lugar del seireitei/////////////////

....._¿por que piensas que te engañe, Toushiro? yo jamas te haria algo asi......._

_ .....en cambio tu...._

Estaba muy cansada, sus piernas temblaban, solo podia caminar apoyada de su espada, él era mas fuerte ahora, y ella tambien pero al parecer no lo suficiente.

. ...._Te doy mi aliento por un beso...te doy mi odio por tu amor_....

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo, esta corto pero prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo.**

**EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO:_ " Te amo"..."Saca la espada, pelea, se fuerte, mata... si no me sirves ella morira, cumple el trato"..."Ira, eso es solo un sentimiento" " el amor es inecesario, pero te necesito para vivir" "KARIN KUROSAKI TENIENTE DE EL 8VO ESCUADRON HA MUERTO"..."Esta noche ire a verte"_**

**_Estos son algunos adelantos de el proximo capitulo n.n, acepto criticas y si notan algun detalle o error haganmelo saber, si tienen preguntas solo diganmelo._**

**_Chau, nos leemos._**


	2. Residente de la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ya que si me pertenecieran el idiota de Aizen no seria tan tonto y Ichimaru Gin no seria tan niñita, y claro si se puede a los 2 los mato buajajaja n.n) pertenecen al super cool Tite Kubo.**

** "Hoy decidi irme a Alemania, Hikaru aun te amo, y siempre sera **

** asi, pero ahora debo irme"**

** Esta historia va dedicada a Mi Shiro-chan personal, el ser mas especial que tengo....**

** "te deseo suerte, tu operacion saldra bien, y yo aqui te esperare"**

** _Ojala tu caracter no te aparte de mi lado otra vez_ **

** ( por una vez en tu vida deja de portarte mal, ser un chico malo no es siempre bueno)**

* * *

La realidad es un secreto

Capitulo 2: Residente de la oscuridad.

…_Vivo en un mundo asechado por una realidad a la que no le caigo bien, o quizás, solo quizás es ella la que me cae mal…_

_ …Ya no hay claridad, y mi mundo ya no es gris, ahora todo es oscuro, estoy caminando entre la oscuridad, y no me arrepiento…_

_ … Estoy atrapado entre las espadas de mis amigos y mis enemigos…_

_ …¿Amigos?, ¿eso existe?, supongo que al igual que el amor la amistad no existe, y yo que traicione a mis seres queridos soy la mejor prueba…_

_ …Oscuridad…_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, todo era gris, un mundo sin luz y sin vida, no había claridad. Miro a todos los lados, no encontró lo que buscaba… camino rápidamente, intento gritar su nombre, pero sus labios solo esbozaron un grito ahogado, sentía dolor.

_ …Te amo_…

No, no era cierto, él no podía amar, no creía en el amor.

…_ ¿para amar necesito creer en el amor?..._

_ …. No, el amor no existe, es solo una ilusión_…

Hizo caso omiso a las heridas de su cuerpo, ignoro el dolor, y aunque fuese increíble, por unos instantes dejo de pensar en el odio, y solo por un instante recordó lo que era amar y ser amado.

…_Yo la ame, pero ella jamás me correspondió_…

A lo lejos diviso a un gran grupo de personas, no sabia quienes eran, pero a sus ojos parecían familiares, se acerco.

Quiso hablarle a un niño, pero el chico pareció no notarlo, el chiquillo abrió los labios y grito:

-KARIN KUROSAKI TENIENTE DE EL 8VO ESCUADRON HA MUERTO.

Toushiro sintió como su corazón se estremecía, sintió dolor y tristeza.

_ …Esto no puede estar pasando…_

_ …Ella esta muerta…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Su corazón estaba agitado, pero seguía inmutable, solo alzo la mirada tétricamente, dejando ver unos ojos profundos y cortantes, que ahora siempre se mantenían bañados en odio y rencor, y en una pequeña esquina casi imperceptible estaba oculta toda su tristeza.

-Solo ha sido una pesadilla- susurro para si mismo.

…_Mi propia mente juega en mi contra_…

Él no podía soñar, ya no, hace un año, solo vivía sumergido en un mundo de pesadillas, llenas de dolor; pero para él, el miedo al igual que el amor era totalmente innecesario.

..._si no te hubiera visto ayer, todo estaría bien_…

/////////////////////En los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón//////////////////

…_Toushiro_…

-Capitanía Unohana, Karin-san esta despertando- advirtió Hanataro.

-Me alegra que estés despierta.- Dijo la mujer acercándose mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- Pregunto Karin mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No lo sabemos, te hemos encontrado en la puerta bajo la lluvia.- respondió la capitanía en tono apacible

-Ya veo, ahora recuerdo- Contesto la pelinegra.

Flashback.

_ …Te doy mi aliento por un beso, te doy mi odio por tu amor…_

Caminaba lentamente, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

_ …Sangre…_

_ ….Yo Hare que él pagué con sangre..._

_Estaba tan mareada y agotada, casi no_ podía ni respirar, pero que rayos, eso no le importaba, mientras pudiese hacer ver a Toushiro todo lo que ella sufrió, ella quería que él sintiera en carne propia lo mucho que duele que un ser querido le traicionase, eso si era una ironía, si Toushiro lo supiera diría que era irónico, pues él conoció el dolor de ver como ella la chica que supuestamente lo amaba, lo engañaba, pero la vida da vueltas, el destino es irónico y también es un desgraciado a la hora de favorecer. Así es la realidad.

Ella se sentía impotente al no poder vencerlo, y al verlo desafiar sus propios principios, traicionando a los suyos.

Camino, tratando de mantenerse en pie, camino aún más tratando de mantener la compostura y camino aun mas tratando de olvidar lo desesperada que estaba.

Y aunque se esforzó para llegar por que quería detener a Toushiro, no pudo, pues no todo el tiempo querer es poder; se desato una lluvia muy fuerte, para empeorarlo todo; pero en ese instante el cielo pareció compadecerse de ella, pues frente a ella, a tan solo algunos pasos, se encontraba Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Quiso ser fuerte, quiso mantener el uso de la razón, pero esta en ocasiones solo esta de mas.

Lentamente él camino hacia ella, pero esta vez su mirada no era tan fría, incluso era parecida a la de antes.

Estaba tan nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban, quería abrazarlo, un beso, solo uno, y si él lo deseaba podría quitarle la vida.

_ …. Soy tan patética…_

En ese instante, si ella le hubiese, pedido morir, el lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaban tan cerca de ella, a solo unos centímetros, como antes, la desesperación lo llevo a decir:

-¿Si el amor es innecesario entonces por que te necesito para vivir?

-Tal vez sea por que el amor no es innecesario, no siempre al menos- Respondió ella, con voz entre cortada.

Ninguno de los 2 Recordó que estaban en contra, y de todos modos ¿a quien le importa?, ahora, solo pensaban el uno en el otro. El la halo hacia si mismo acercándola a su cuerpo, ambos estaban heridos pero no pensaban con el cerebro así que ni recordaban el dolor.

Se besaron como antes lo hacían, sin pensar en nada, solo en el otro, así debía ser siempre, era un beso tierno que reflejaba la desesperación que cada uno ocultaba, también el secreto deseo que se escondía tras la mascara de odio, eso era, una mascara, una falsa careta para ocultar o disfrazar algo mas, la verdad.

Karin estaba feliz, pero todo debe acabar, incluso su resistencia, sus manos que se encontraban en el cuello del peliblanco, se deslizaron, su rostro palideció, y se desmayo, el chico la tomo en brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Fin de flash back.

////////////////////////En las noches//////////////////////

-Habla de una buena vez maldito mocoso- grito enojado Gin Ichimaru.

.-Mira anciano, yo le doy explicaciones a Aizen, no a ti, desaparece- Respondió Toushiro.

Aizen entro a la habitación, donde Toushiro se encontraba recostado a una pared, al tiempo que discutía con Ichimaru.

-Eres un hijo de….

-Basta, Gin, no es necesario ofenderle, debes aprender a tratar con él- Dijo Aizen con su irritante sonrisa.

La mirada de Toushiro cambio, de nuevo era furiosa.

-Se lo que has hecho, mi querido Toushiro-kun, has estado jugando con tu querida Karin, me has desobedecido.

-yo no… ¡no estaba jugando con ella!, ¡ella no es un juguete!, y yo a diferencia de ti no juego con las personas- Respondió el chico de manera desafiante.

-Escucha, y escucha muy bien, tú harás lo que yo diga, cuando lo diga, ya que tú me vendiste tu alma, solo para salvarla a ella.

-Solo espera amo- lo último lo acentúo con sarcasmo- si yo descubro como revertir tu técnica, Karin no morirá, pero tú en cambio si morirás, eso te lo aseguro- amenazo el peliblanco.

-ja!; como quieras… pero por ahora me sirves, así que…saca la espada, pelea, se fuerte, mata…si no me sirves ella morirá, cumple el trato… a otra cosita, te quedaras aquí en esta oscura habitación, hasta que yo diga que puedes salir, medita tus actos, recuerda que la ira es tu única compañera ahora.

El hombre salio, al cerrar la puerta, una total oscuridad invadió la habitación.

…_Ira, eso es solo un pecado…Ira, eso es solo un sentimiento…_

_ ...Oscuridad, yo soy residente de la oscuridad…_

_ …El amor es innecesario, pero yo te necesito para vivir…_

_…Esta noche iré a verte…_

* * *

**Holi!! pos aqui estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo de esta nueva historia, , gracias por darle una oportunidad!!! **

**Lenni:** Gracias por tu review, bueno Karin como vez no murio, era solo un poco de propaganda dramatica buajajaja n.n, y bueno es cierto que Shiro-chan es tan Kawayyy O///O, espero que te guste este capitulo, nos leemos, besos.

**Sofys: **SOFYS!! gracias por tu review, que alegria que leas mi historia, bueno se que la trama de esta historia es medio rara pero ya sabes que estoy lokita y como tal tengo ideas lokas ,ahorita mismo veo si actualisaste tu historia, ya sabes es que me encanta, bueno nos leemos, besos. ( aproposito me parece que tu historia esta super kaway!! o///o)

**Yashi-chan: **Gracias por tu review, pos me alegra que te gustara, aqui te subo el otro pa ver si te gusta, y bueno Shiro-chan no es de el todo traidor u.u, Y bueno Aizen... ¬.¬ ( a ese lo odio) Si yo fuera Tite Kubo , le cambio el peinado tontisimo y lo mato por malo (buajajaja n.n).

**Karina natsumi:** O///o que bueno, que te paresca linda, me alagas, pos bueno, gracias por tu review, ojala tambien te guste este capitulo, nos leemos.

**Tortid**: Gracias por tu reviews, que emocion!!! , me parece super cool que te gustara mi historia, pos aqui ta el segundo capitulo, disfrutalo.

**Amaya Haruka: **!O MI DIOS! que alegria que tambien te guste el Hitsukarin, y es que esta pareja es tan linda O///O, bueno cuando puedas me avisas si este nuevo capitulo te ha gustado, nos leemos, cuidate.

**Hikaru-chan: bueno, ya me voy.**

**Dei-kun: y no dejas adelantos dl proximo capitulo?¿ ¬.¬**

**Hikaru-chan: 0.0 si es cierto, pos gracias asistonto!!! upps digo asistento n.n**

**EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO: " Esta noche esta hecha a solo para nosotros" "Ese maldito mocoso... cree que puede conmigo, yo le enseñare" "Ire a buscar a Matsumoto" "Hay tantas cosas que debemos arreglar, juntos" "¿Aun eres capaz de sentir deseo?" "Vuela por los cielos congelados, hyorinmaru""yo mismo hare que Toushiro Hitsugaya se queme en el infierno".**

**Hikaru-chan: Bueno por ahora esto continuara buajajaja (mirada malevola).**

**Dei-kun: estas loca.**

**Hikaru-chan: y tu estas tonto, baka!!!**

**Dei-kun: Te odio **

**Hikaru-chan: hay ignoremos al baka, nos leemos, espero sus reviews. n.n**


	3. La sonrisa perfecta

**_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ( por eso lloro) pertencen a Tite Kubo, pero los personajes que yo invente... esos si me pertenecen o.ó_**

**_Dei-kun: ¿Siempre tienes que decir las mismas bobadas?_**

**_Hikaru-chan: Mira fenomeno, lo hago por que no quiero que me demandes o.ó_**

**_Dei-kun:¬.¬ ...solo continua._**

**_ I´M MIS ISABEL, _**

**_ THIS NIGHT I BELOG TO THE DARK _**

**_THIS NIGHT I WILL DANCE WITH YOU_**

**_ YOUR EYES OF GLASS, CUT ME_**

**_ AND YOU DOES NOT SPILL CRY _**

** (esta cancion es mia, yo la compuse, y esta es una aclaracion para que no hayan problemas u.u)**

**Dei-kun:** **psssf** **o.o que cancion mas rara.**

**Hikaru-chan: Desaparece fenomeno de la naturaleza o.ó**

**....**

* * *

**_La realidad es un secreto_**

Capitulo 3: La sonrisa perfecta

…_. ¿Me odias?... ¿de verdad me odias?...._

…_Si fuera así…tú no…._

Estaba sentado en esa oscura habitación, tranquilamente esperaba, al llegar la noche actuaría.

-Solo debo distraer a esos ancianos, y podré verla, otra vez- susurraba para si mismo.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de superioridad que parecía sincera, solo parecía, hacia mucho que esa era su sonrisa habitual, era un tanto malévola, pero era perfecta, asquerosamente perfecta y vacía.

La tan esperada noche, hizo aparición, estaba decidido ya sabia que hacer para él era una cosa muy fácil escapar de lugares como este, en especial cuando la puerta era tan frágil como esta.

Era cierto que odiaba a Aizen más que a nadie, pero estaba agradecido, ya que de él aprendió tantas cosas útiles, entre ellas una técnica de ilusión, que le facilitaría su escape.

Logro salir de la habitación con una facilidad deslumbrante, camino sigiloso, pero unos pasos resonaron entre los pasillos.

-¿Así que quieres escapar?- Dijo Ichimaru tras el.

-¿no te dije que desaparecieras?- respondió el peliblanco.

-Es muy despiadada de tu parte esa actitud.

-Bueno, te diré que tu actitud tampoco es a mi agrado, no se es demasiado… estupida- respondió el chico.

-No sabes cuanto mal te haces a ti mismo desafiándome Toushiro-kun- amenazo un consternado Ichimaru_._

-Y tú no sabes cuanto mal te haces a ti mismo entrometiéndote en mi vida, anciano- Respondió Toushiro con semblante despiadado.

-Eres un maldito mocoso creído, solo hace falta que te de una lección.

-Bien, cuando suceda tomare notas para no olvidar, claro eso si yo no te enseño una primero- contesto ágilmente el chico.

No cabía duda que Toushiro es muy habilidoso, no solo a la hora de la batalla; esa lengua ágil siempre tenía una frase o una palabra sarcástica que lo ayudaba a cumplir uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

… Hacer rabiar a Ichimaru es tan divertido…

Normalmente Gin Ichimaru era tan calmado y cínico, ciertamente esa actitud era tan molesta; pero frente a las constantes molestias de Toushiro parecía un viejo amargado.

…Ahora sé por que a Matsumoto le encantaba molestarme…

-¿La habilidad verbal es tu mejor fuerte?- Contesto Ichimaru con intención de molestarlo.

-Te decepcionara saber que no; la habilidad en batalla es mi mejor fuerte- Respondió el peliblanco al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

- así… pues entonces… demuéstralo…corta hasta la muerte. Shinso - Grito Ichimaru mientras que se lanzaba a atacar a Toushiro.

-Bien… pero luego no te arrepientas…Vuela por los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru.

Gin se lanzooal ataque sin esperar, ciertamente sentía odio por Toushiro, a su parecer era un mocoso malcriado que no debía estar al servicio de Aizen.

-¿Qué sucede Ichimaru?... si sigues como vas Aizen va a deshacerse de ti- Le dijo Toushiro al tiempo que esquivaba sus ataques.

Siempre le pareció un maldito mocoso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no solo era un mocoso, era un mocoso muy hábil, había mejorado, si antes era muy bueno ahora era casi imparable.

_….No tengo tiempo para perder con Ichimaru…_

Toushiro se enserio, Ichimaru lanzo un ataque y el chico lo esquivo saltando, pero quedo de espalas a este, Ichimaru aprovecho esto, y ataco de nuevo_._

… _Estas acabado maldito mocoso…_

Para su sorpresa Toushiro, se dio vuelta al tiempo que paraba el ataque, de manera sorprendente, era bueno, de eso no había duda.

El chico se las arreglo para despistarlo usando la técnica de ilusiones que Aizen le enseño.

Luego de estar seguro que nadie lo seguía, se dispuso a ir a el Seireitei, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con…

…_Karin…_

…_¿Qué le debo decir?..._

… _Ese beso… ¿fue de verdad?..._

La confusión ultimadamente se había adueñado de su mente y de su corazón, normalmente era tan decidido, pero los cambios que habían ocurrido al pasar este año eran innumerables; ese carácter un tanto sarcástico, el hecho de que pensaba de forma mas fría, era en ocasiones despiadado, y la rebeldía, Aizen le hizo desarrollar una rebeldía nunca vista en él.

Paso un buen rato antes de llegar, pero llego, el asunto ahora era que no sabia que hacer, no sabía si hablarle o si solo mirarla de lejos. Como fuese decidió no ocultar su reiatsu y observar la reacción de la chica.

_ ///////// En la habitación de Karin///////_

…_Hace frío, un frío parecido a su calor…_

_._Karin abrió sus ojos lentamente, acababa de darse un baño y ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama de espaldas a la ventana de su habitación

…_¿Será él?..._

_-_Será mejor que vaya a investigar- susurro para si misma.

Tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario, era un vestido color rosa con tirantes cruzados a la espalda.

… _no es una ropa muy apropiada…_

…_¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?..._

Al final no le dio demasiada importancia, se coloco el vestido, y ya casi saliendo de la habitación, rápidamente, se ato una cola alta, dejando el fleco caer sutilmente hacia la derecha de su rostro.

Cerca de ella se encontraba su Zampackto.

…_¿Debo llevarla?... no, confiare en el…_

Salio corriendo de la habitación, esto le trajo recuerdos de cuando ella y Toushiro estaban juntos, esas noches en que se escapaban juntos.

Se detuvo repentinamente, empezó a dudar, ¿que tal si el quería pelear? En ese caso estaría indefensa ante él.

… _No importa… si quiere matarme…_

Siguió su camino, llego hasta la azotea de un edificio muy alto, y hay estaba él, de espaldas, parado justamente en la borde, ella se estremeció.

Toushiro se dio vuelta lentamente, con una sonrisa sincera, cosa que calmo a Karin, ella se acerco lentamente, un paso a la vez, sin decir ni una palabra, pero en su interior aunque tenia miedo estaba feliz.

-¿Por qué has venido, Toushiro?- Susurro Karin.

_-_La razón es muy simple… yo quería verte- Respondió sin quitar la mirada de la bella vista nocturna.

-eso no puede ser cierto- Karin bajo la cabeza, para que el no notara la lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Aunque sé que te suena extraño, es así…además hay algunas cosas que quería preguntarte.

-Bien,… te daré respuestas, si tu me das respuestas a mi, ¿te parce?- Dijo la chica como respuesta.

-Me parece bien, tú pregunta primero- respondió el chico.

Tuvo que alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos debido a su estatura, lo vio con una mirada decidida, característica de ella.

-¿ese beso fue real?- Pregunto seriamente.

- Claro que fue real, al menos por mi parte lo fue- las mejillas de la chicas se tiñeron suavemente de rojo- ¿y el beso… fue real para ti?-continuo él.

- Tan real como el hecho de que estés aquí- Contesto mientras sonreía amablemente- ¿Aun sientes algo por mí?

_-_ Lo único que siento por ti ahora es… amor, Karin, siempre ha sido así- Se acercaron un poco mas- ¿ese hombre quien era?- pregunto él al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza.

- Se que no quieres creerme – suspiro- pero jamás he estado con alguien mas, Toushiro.

-Bien… Te creo- Respondió él.

-¿Tu atacaste a Ichigo?- pregunto con un tanto de desesperación.

- No, fue Gin Ichimaru, si hubiese sido yo habrían encontrado restos de hielo.- él se acerco a un mas a ella- no tengo mas que preguntar.

-Yo si, tengo una última pregunta… ¿Por qué nos traicionaste, Toushiro?- Pregunto Karin casi llorando.

Toushiro le extendió la mano, y ella la tomo, acto seguido el la halo asía si mismo al tiempo que la hacia girar de manera que la espalda de ella tocara su pecho. Él coloco su mano en el pecho de ella y movió la tela del vestido, dejando ver una pequeña marca.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Karin?- Le susurro al oído.

-Ha… sido…Aizen- Respondió ella mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

-… ¿has escuchado de una técnica llamada… marca de dispanción\ª?

-si, así es pero…- sorpresa, era lo único que mostraba aparte de miedo. Se dio vuelta para ver a Toushiro a los ojos- ¿Aizen la uso en mí?

- Si, en serio lo lamento, fue mi culpa… fui débil… ese maldito me lo dijo, y me propuso que a cambio de tu vida le sirviera.

-y no tuviste mas opción…entiendo- Ella se lanzo en los brazos de él, y él correspondió a ese abrazo- Gracias… ahora solo me queda pedirte perdón, debí creer en ti.

-No, yo debí buscar la forma de decirte la verdad… me alegra que ahora lo sepas.

- Vuelve con nosotros, expliquémosle todo al capitán Yamamoto, seguro entenderá.- Dijo Karin.

-Para eso necesitamos pruebas, el no lo creerá así de fácil…Iré a buscar a Matsumoto, ella sabe la verdad- Respondió él.

_-_Así que todo lo que ella decía de ti era cierto, no estaba loca, ¡lo sabia!...te ayudare…Hay tantas cosas que debemos arreglar, juntos.

- Gracias Karin… pero por ahora esta noche esta hecha solo para nosotros dos, así que disfrutémosla- Dijo Toushiro mientras tomaba a Karin de la cintura.

- si, disfrutémosla- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los de Toushiro en un tierno y profundo beso.

Luego de separarse. Karin pregunto:

- ¿Aun eres capaz de sentir deseo?.., siempre te vi tan frío que creí que no podías sentirlo.

-Siempre he sido capaz de sentir deseo… en especial de tus besos… los extrañaba- dijo mientras Karin se recostaba de su pecho.

_ /////////////////En las noches////////////////////_

- Ese maldito mocoso…cree que puede conmigo, yo le enseñare… y ustedes serán los indicados para ayudarme - Decía Gin Ichimaru- Saki Kurenai y Ribey Danzo.

-No se preocupe, yo mismo hare que Toushiro Hitsugaya se queme en el infierno- Respondía un joven de cabellos negros con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tú no le harás nada a mi Toushiro-Kun, el es mío y tu no tienes que acercarte a el- le reprocho su compañera- ya veras que el terminara amándome y esa Karin… terminara muerta- dijo de forma lúgubre la chica.

….Karin…no a ella no la mataras, eso no te lo permitiré, Saki…

….Eres mi compañera pero Ichimaru-sama no hablo de hacerle daño...

_///////En algún lugar de el Seireitei////////_

-Toushiro…- dijo suavemente Karin

-¿si?-respondió el chico que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Prométeme que no sonreirás de así jamás… esa sonrisa perfecta es despiadada- Dijo ella.

-Lo prometo…

….Te amo….

* * *

** bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo, no quede muy convencida de el, asi que avisenme si les a gustado.**

**dei-kun: ¬.¬ que molesto....**

**pequeña aclaracion:**

**\ª: La marca de dispancion es una tecnica de invencion mia, y esta puede destruir las celulas del cuerpo incluso las de el cerebro, mas esta tecnica solo funciona con humanos, y ya que Karin-chan paso el portal hacia la sociedad de almas como humana.... ustedes deduscan el resto.**

**Ahora paso a responder los reviews:**

**Erk92:** O///O muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que no te desagrade el HitsuKarin n.n, y me alegra mas que te paresca que la trama tiene buena pinta, eso me hace taaaan feliz!!!, bueno aqui esta la continuacion, cuando puedas me dices que te parece.

**Amaya haruka:** Que bueno que te guste, Gracias por tu review, ¿para que me recordaste lo sexy que es Shiro-chan? ahora dei-kun se va a enojar conmigo , y no mas esperate a que llege el episodio en el que sube la temperatura solo dire que Shiro-chan andara sin camisa... buajajajaja pero tendran que esperar buajajaja. Espero otro review tuyo para que me digas que te ha parecido este capitulo.

**Sofys: **Pos holitas!!! gracias por tu review y gracias por decir que mi historia esta buenisima ( oiste dei-kun y tu que te burlabas *haciendo baile de presuncion*) bueno lo de la trama fue producto de mi mente, una invencion de mi cerebro** (dei-kun: quiere decir su retorcido cerebro ¬.¬)** aqui te dejo este capitulo a ver si te gusta, al rato me dices que te parece.

**Lenni: **Holi muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno lo de Karin ¿no esperabas que matara a la protagonista en los primeros capitulos? ... soy mala pero no tanto... o tal vez si la mate buajajajaja, bueno espero otro review tuyo.

**Tortid: **o///o mas padre, que bueno que te paresca interesante, bueno este capitulo espero que tambien te paresca interesante, si no igual hasmelo saber por un review.

**Yashi-chan:** Gracias por tu review, que alegria que te paresca buena, y bueno si fue genial que se besaran, y es que se quieren tanto que no pueden estar peleados mas de un año buajajajaja **(Dei-kun: igual que nosotros dos n.n... Hikaru-chan: si, solo que Shiro-chan al diferencia de ti no es un pervertido),** espero otro review tuyo.

**Dei-kun: La pervertida aqui eres tu, mira que sacar una capitulo con Hitsugaya sin camisa ¬.¬ (dirigiendo mirada asesina)**

**Hikaru-chan: Alguien esta celoso!!! n.n**

**Dei-kun: ya deja los adelantos para despues tener una larga charla. ¬x¬**

**Hikaru-chan: Okey, pero... ¿ Debo preparar mi pistola para matarte o que? buajaja.**

**Dei-kun: ¬.¬ estas loca.**

**EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO: " Ha vuelto" " !Yo no soy ningun pervertido!" " Hay un infiltrado en los altos cargos de la central 46" " Si tu me ayudas la verdad se sabra y todo volvera a ser normal" " no te dejara ir Toushiro-kun"" Voy a hacerle la vida imposible a Kiyone-san" " Enserio empeze a creer que me estaba volviendo loca" " Ya estoy aqui, y no voy a irme".**

**Hikaru-chan: Debo irme, me espera un super regano de Dei-kun ( ¿para que lo contrate de asistonto?) nos vemos pronto, espero sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo n.n **


End file.
